pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxie
Maxie is the boss of Team Magma. Maxie has a professional, scientist-like look (it is possible that he is a volcanologist). He wears a long black and red lab coat-like jacket with Team Magma's emblem on it. Appearance Personality Biography Games Main Games ;Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Pokémon Ruby, he first appears in the Oceanic Museum, talking to the player after defeating his two grunts. He then appears in Mt. Chimney, using the meteorite's power through a machine. When the player gets behind him, Maxie will challenge him/her to a first boss battle. His next appearance is at Mt. Pyre, where he steals the Blue Orb from the mountain top. He then appears with Tabitha in the harbor of Slateport City, where they escape inside the stolen submarine on their way to the Magma Hideout in Lilycove City. He finally appears in Seafloor Cavern, where the player has found Groudon asleep in the magma. When he approaches, he will tell him/her that he gets surprised and challenges the player to a real final showdown. After admitting defeated, he comments that the player is gifted and uses the Blue Orb from Mt. Pyre to awaken Groudon. After learning from his mistake, he returns the Blue Orb and exclaims the player that he/she had taken care of Groudon and leaves, indicating that he and his team are never seen again. In Pokémon Sapphire, he appears with two grunts at Meteor Falls on pursuit of Team Aqua. He then appears at Mt. Chimney, battling three Team Aqua Grunts with his Poochyena. He then thanks the player after taking care of Team Aqua for him. He finally appears in Seafloor Cavern, alongside his two administrators, Tabitha and Courtney, exclaiming that Kyogre has finally been awakened. He then takes the player to Route 128 to see the disaster. In Pokémon Emerald, his role is the same as the originals, with the exception of the second battle in the new Magma Hideout, and the final battle at Mossdeep Space Center, with Tabitha in a tag battle. At Sootopolis City, he and Archie are trying to stop the two Legendary Pokémon from fighting each other. After their feud ended both team leaders return their orbs to Mt. Pyre and leave and neither team are seen again. ;Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Anime Main Anime Maxie makes his anime debut in the Advanced Generation series episodes, Gaining Groudon! and The Scuffle of Legends!, where he introduces himself to Ash and his friends after they got inside their secret base. He shows the Blue Orb to them on his desk. He and his team have Kyogre captured in the secret room. After Groudon flees, they get driven out of the Hoenn region after realizing that controlling Groudon can't be done. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;R First Battle= |-| Second Battle= First Battle Reward: 2000 Second Battle Reward: 3440 ;E First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Third Battle= He battles alongside Tabitha at Mossdeep Space Center. First Battle Reward: 2000 Second Battle Reward: 3120 Third Battle Reward: 5120 Manga Adventures Anime Main Series ;Controlled Episode Appearances Gallery Maxie blueorb.jpg|Maxie in the anime MaxieArt.png|Maxie in the original Ruby and Sapphire. Trivia *Maxie wears glasses in Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. See also *Archie Category:Team Magma Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation VI Characters